


Smile

by Danagirl623



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Bad ass Ginny, Comfort, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Spoilers..... for Deathly Hallows.....George and Ginny grieve for for Fred Weasley....Angelina and George’s relationship is only hinted at.





	Smile

Ginny Weasley was not a wilting violet. In fact, she was quite aggressive and didn’t stand for anybody’s foolishness. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t have a heart.    
  
She took her big brothers hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. He kept sobbing “I look just like him why am I here without him?” He rubbed at his face, irritated with himself for crying.    
  
“Why don’t you sit in your chair, and I’ll make you some tea?”   
  
“I don’t want tea. I want my brother.”   
  
“So do I,” Ginny admitted softly. She missed Fred Weasley more than she would ever say. “He may have been your twin, but he was my favorite brother.”   
  
“I know he was your favorite. But that doesn’t make it any easier for me.”   
  
“No, you’re right it doesn’t. But you should take solace in the fact that you’re not alone. I may not have been his twin but I have his nose and his sense of humor. Everybody knows about his death. People are kind to you because of that. Everybody has assumed that I’ve moved on because he was  _ only _ my brother. Nobody has asked me how I’m dealing with his death since about a month after he died. I am suffering too.”   
  
“I know you are.”   
  
“Dude, I look in the mirror too. And all I can see is Fred. I call his cell phone all the time just to hear his voice. I miss him more than I breathe. It should be drowning and choking me. But I have to hold my head up. You do too.”

 

“Gin-”    
  
“No excuses George. Now you’re going to wash your face, drink your tea, and meet Angelina for your date. While you’re out with her you’re going to smile and laugh and enjoy yourself. I’ll be here tonight waiting up to talk to you. When you get home you can tell me how terrible it was and how much it hurt to see her.” Ginny commanded, than gently brushed a hair off his forehead. “But for now? Now you’re going to get your ass up. You’re going to wash your face. I’m not going to ask you to comb your hair because that’s just stupid. And you’re going to go out with Angelina,” Ginny looked into George’s eyes. “Pretend you’re enjoying yourself.”    
  
“I hate you so much right now,” George said with an exhale. That exhale was the closest sound to a laugh that George had made since Fred’s death.    
  
“Is it because my balls are bigger than yours?” Ginny asked, with a tilt of her head.    
  
“No. It’s because you’re a right git. Taking after Percy,” George said, with an actual smile.

 

“Oi! You bastard!” Ginny said, smiling. It was a tiny smile, but the first in a very long time. Years, it felt like. 

 

“So who said you shouldn’t mourn Fred, because he’s ‘only  _ your _ brother’?” George inquired.

 

“I handled it.”

 

“No, who?”

 

“Tea?” Ginny asked, as she disappeared to start the kettle. 

 

“Was it Harry?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“No. I wasn’t.”

 

“Was it Neville?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Ron?”

 

“Yes!” Ginny said sarcastically. “You caught me.”

 

“You arse.” 

 

“It was Malfoy and I thrashed him,” she said fiercely.

 

“Are we going to be ok?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course we are. We have to be.” 

 

“Do you want a hug?” George asked, pulling her into his arms. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Ginny said, dancing out of his arms. “Gross.”


End file.
